Lebensbahnen
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: AU: Nach 28 Jahren Gefangenschaft in Azkaban kommt Sirius Black endlich frei und nimmt Kontakt mit Harry auf


Lebensbahnen  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Dies hier ist ein AU.  
  
Ich ignoriere Buch V (well, it's obvious), und darüber hinaus ist noch einiges anders als im Canon. Unter anderem ist Sirius Black niemals aus Azkaban entkommen, sondern erst sehr viel später auf anderem Wege freigekommen. Harry Potter ist Sirius Black also während seiner Schulzeit niemals begegnet und hat keinerlei Beziehung zu ihm.  
  
Dies wird eine Sirius&Harry-Story, und zwar wird es sich irgendwann in eine vorsichtige Romanze entwickeln. Es kann sein, dass sie irgendwann mal ein R-rating erreicht, ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher.  
  
Normalerweise wäre dieses Pairing für mich ein inzestuöse Beziehung, also fragwürdig, doch in diesem AU hat Harry Sirius niemals als seinen Patenonkel kennengelernt oder ihn nach seinem ersten Lebensjahr gesehen...  
  
Also bitte nicht falsch verstehen: Die hier ist keinesfalls eine von diesen Storys, in denen Harry jahrelangen Kontakt mit seinem *Patenonkel* hat, dieser vielleicht noch offiziell das Sorgerecht für ihn hat und dann fallen sie sich nach ein paar Jahren in einem Vater-Sohn Verhältnis in die Arme...   
  
Sorry, das mag vielleicht romantisch klingen, doch für mich besteht da zu sehr die Tendenz von Missbrauch, gerade bei einem so liebesbedürftigen Jungen wie Harry, der ja förmlich nach Zuneigung hungert....   
  
Wer sich also von so etwas abgeschreckt fühlt, braucht bei dieser Geschichte keine Angst zu haben. *Mein* Sirius und *mein* Harry haben niemals eine Vater-Sohnbeziehung gehabt und Harry ist schon fast 30 als sie sich kennenlernen, und er selbst lehnt es von Anfang an kategorisch ab, in Sirius noch eine Vaterfigur zu sehen.  
  
Und zusätzlich möchte ich noch einmal betonen, das es vielleicht bei einem PG13-Rating bleibt, und das zunächst auch nur wegen allgemeiner Traurigkeit - das erste Kapitel könnte vielleicht auch noch PG sein, G ist vielleicht etwas zu gering, einfach weil ich finde, das ein Kind mit so etwas wahrscheinlich noch nicht umgehen könnte.  
  
Also, wer jetzt noch weiterlesen möchte - viel Spaß!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich weiß, dass Du Dich vielleicht gar nicht mehr an mich erinnerst.   
  
Wir haben nie uns nie gesehen, d. h. als ich Dich das letzte Mal sah, warst Du noch ein Baby.  
  
Ich war der beste Freund Deines Vaters, wie Du wahrscheinlich weißt, wie ja mittlerweile jeder in der Zauberwelt, denn die Presse hat sich ja wieder einmal nicht gerade zurückgehalten.  
  
Es wird Dir jetzt bewusst sein, dass ich James und Lily, und damit auch Dich, niemals wirklich verraten habe, jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich sie sie an Voldemort verkauft hätte.  
  
Als ich sie dazu überredete, Pettygrew zum Geheimnisbewahrer zu machen, hätte ich mir niemals auch nur in meinen wildesten Alpträumen vorstellen können, das ausgerechnet Peter der Verräter sein könnte...  
  
Dieser Brief soll der Versuch einer Entschuldigung sein, auch wenn ich verstehen könnte, wenn Du mir nicht verzeihen könntest, denn in gewissem Sinne bin ich ebenso schuldig wie Pettygrew selbst.  
  
Und meine Schuld geht noch tiefer, denn ich habe ein Versprechen gebrochen, dass ich James und Lily gab.  
  
Soweit ich informiert bin, ist es der Presse verborgen geblieben, dass ich nicht nur ein Freund Deiner Eltern war, sondern auch Dein Patenonkel.  
  
Ja, Harry, ich hätte Dich aufziehen sollen...  
  
Wie jeder in der Zauberwelt weiß ich um die furchtbaren Umstände Deiner Kindheit, und ich kann es kaum fassen, wie Dumbledore so etwas hat zulassen können.  
  
Es hat mich fast wie ein Schlag getroffen zu hören, dass Du von Petunia und Vernon Dursley nicht nur vernachlässigt, sondern auch misshandelt und missbraucht worden bist.  
  
Sowenig wie es Dir bedeuten mag, Harry: Es tut mir Leid.  
  
Diese Worte klingen so klein, so unbedeutsam, unpassend...   
  
Unzureichend um Dir mitzuteilen, was ich in dem Moment, in dem ich das erfahren habe, fühlte.  
  
Du bist erwachsen, und ich kann nicht erwarten, dass Du mich als Deinen Patenonkel siehst, denn ich war nie Dein Vertrauter während Deiner Kindheit (höchstwahrscheinlich eher ein Monster in Deine Alpträumen), aber ich würde mich dennoch sehr, sehr freuen, wenn Du mir auch einmal schreiben würdest.  
  
Ich wage es kaum zu hoffen, dass wir vielleicht eine vorsichtige Freundschaft entwickeln könnten, doch möchte es dennoch nicht unversucht lassen.   
  
In meinem Leben habe ich zu viele dumme Fehler begangen, zu viele Gelegenheiten sind ungenutzt vergangen....   
  
Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mit dem Bewusstsein lebst, dass es während Deiner Kindheit niemanden gab, der sich um Dich sorgte, denn das stimmt nicht, auch wenn ich nicht da war, um Dir meine Zuneigung zu zeigen.  
  
Lieber Harry, ich weiß, dass Du diesen Brief wahrscheinlich sofort verbrennen wirst - es ist einfach zu spät, und Du hast Dir mittlerweile ein Leben aufgebaut, in dem ein Patenonkel nichts mehr zu suchen hat.  
  
Ich weiß, dass man gewisse Dinge nicht nachholen kann, und verspreche Dir, mich zurückzuhalten - genauso wie man mir nicht die 28 Jahre wiedergeben kann, die ich unschuldig in Azkaban verbrachte, kann man auch Dir nicht nachträglich die liebevolle Kindheit geben, die Du gebraucht hättest.  
  
Sehe das hier also als das vorsichtige Ausstrecken einer Hand zur Freundschaft, nicht als das Schreiben eines Patenonkels, der Dinge nachholen möchte, die nicht nachzuholen sind...  
  
Dein  
  
Sirius Black  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter saß da, und starrte auf den Brief in seiner Hand, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Er hatte den Namen dieses Mannes erst erfahren, als er bereits kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung in Hogwarts stand.  
  
Und viele Jahre danach hatte er einen unbeschreiblichen Hass auf diesen Mörder, diesen Verräter, diesen .... Schwarzmagier... gehegt.  
  
Bis dann, ein Jahr zuvor, das Unglaubliche geschehen war.  
  
Peter Pettygrew war *lebend* gefasst worden.  
  
Einfach so, in Diagon Alley, hatte ihn ein pensionierter Auror erkannt und sofort entwaffnet.  
  
Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben gewesen. Jahrzehntelang hatte dieser Mann als das Paradebeispiel des Märtyrers gegolten, und die ganze Zeit war er ein Deatheater gewesen, ein Wolf im Schafspelz.  
  
Harry schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, was er in der Zeitung gelesen hatte.   
  
Er hatte den Prozess natürlich verfolgt, wusste also auch längst, wie es damals zu diesem tragischen Irrtum gekommen war, der Sirius Black für 28 Jahre unschuldig nach Azkaban gebracht hatte.  
  
Doch er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal dazu bringen können, den Verhandlungen persönlich beizuwohnen.  
  
Es war einfach zu viel Presse da, die Öffentlichkeit nicht vom Prozess ausgeschlossen. Die Reporter hätten sich auf Harry gestürzt, und das hasste er wie eh und je...  
  
Und er hatte auch so nicht mehr viel übrig für große Menschenansammlungen, er fühlte sich jedesmal, als würde er ersticken... Bedroht, eingekesselt, *gefangen*....  
  
Es war so, seitdem er für 3 Monate in Voldemorts Gewalt gewesen war.  
  
Er versuchte nicht an die Zeit zu denken, verdrängte sie mit Hilfe von Meditation und fieberhafter Arbeit, Konzentration auf andere Dinge...   
  
Doch wenn zu viele Menschen um ihn herum waren, egal, um wen es sich dabei handelte, geriet er in Panik und das war gefährlich für ihn und für andere...   
  
Das letzte Mal hatten seine Freunde ihn erst entwaffnen können, als er bereits drei harmlose Passanten mit dem Fesslungszauber der Auroren belegt hatte - und er hatte noch froh sein können, dass er in seiner Paranoia nicht auch noch schwarze Magie verwendet hatte, die bedeutend schlimmere Folgen gehabt hätte.  
  
Als Auror konnte er schon lange nicht mehr arbeiten, er ging nur noch selten aus dem Haus, und vergrub sich in seine Bücher, wie es früher Hermione getan hatte.  
  
Er war zum Eremiten geworden, und hatte jeden von sich gestoßen, der ihm zu nahe kam. Er konnte einfach keine *Nähe* mehr ertragen....  
  
Bis zum Schluss nur noch Hermione übrig war.   
  
Hermione, die darauf bestanden hatte, ihm stille Gesellschaft zu leisten, während er las, die dafür gesorgt hatte, das er aß und sich pflegte, gerade in der ersten Zeit, als er wieder lernen musste, zu leben.  
  
Und mittlerweile war sie die Einzige, in deren Gegenwart er sich noch entspannen konnte.  
  
Normalerweise sprachen sie wenig miteinander, sie schien sein Bedürfnis nach Stille zu spüren, und wenn dann, ging es immer um *sichere* Themen wie die Bücher, die sie beide so liebten.  
  
Er hatte niemals jemandem erzählt, was ihm in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft passiert war, doch er sah seiner Freundin an, dass sie es auch ohne Worte zu verstehen schien.  
  
Sie waren kein Liebespaar, auch wenn die meisten Menschen das dachten.   
  
Harry lachte ironisch, als er an die reißerischen Artikel dachte, die immer wieder in Revolverblättern wie der 'Witch's Weekly' standen - über seine 'Romanze' mit Hermione Granger... und wilde Spekulationen über Kinder, Hochzeit...  
  
Nichts hätte entfernter von der Realität sein können.   
  
Selbst Hermione durfte ihn nicht berühren, niemand durfte ihm zu nahe kommen, und er zuckte schon zusammen, wenn jemand bloß etwas näher an ihn herantrat, den unsichtbaren Bannkreis durchschritt, die seine verletzte Psyche um ihn herum gezogen hatte.  
  
Das sie das ohne jede Erklärung seinerseits akzeptiert hatte, würde er ihr immer hoch anrechnen.   
  
Und jetzt das hier.   
  
Dieser Brief wühlte alles wieder auf.  
  
Harry wusste gar nicht, was er denken, was er *fühlen* sollte.   
  
Er spürte nichts als Leere - er kannte diesen Mann doch überhaupt nicht! - und das fast konstant vorhandene Gefühl der Panik, das immer auftrat, wenn er sich überfordert fühlte.  
  
Er musste sich zwingen, tief und schaudernd durchzuatmen. Sein Herz raste.  
  
Was würde er tun? Würde er Sirius Black erlauben, ihn kennenzulernen?  
  
Wollte er diesen Schatten der Vergangenheit in sein Leben holen, auf die Gefahr hin, damit die Mauern aufzubrechen, die er um sich gebaut hatte, um die Splitter zu schützen, die noch von seiner Seele übrig waren?  
  
Und doch war da auch ein wager Hauch von Neugierde. Wer war dieser Black?   
  
Er hatte seine Eltern gekannt, vielleicht hatte er sie noch besser gekannt als Remus Lupin, sein ehemaliger Lehrer, der ihm aber immer etwas distanziert erschienen war, und dem er sich niemals sehr nahe gefühlt hatte.   
  
Heute konnte er den Werwolf verstehen, während er ihn als junger Mann eine Zeit lang richtiggehend gehasst hatte.   
  
Warum hatte Remus sich nicht um ihn gekümmer, war nie auf seine diversen Andeutungen eingegangen, auf Harrys Schreckhaftigkeit und das offensichtliche Unbehagen, das ihn schon damals jedesmal gequält hatte, wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kam?  
  
Der Lehrer hatte mit seinen eigenen Geistern zu kämpfen gehabt, hatte ebenso wie er heute, niemanden wirklich an sich heranlassen können, und hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt, Harry nach Gründen zu fragen, auf die Gefahr hin, den Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen, den Harry in seine Augen lesen konnte...  
  
Harry hatte seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört, soviel wie er wusste, hatte er Großbritannien schon viele Jahre zuvor verlassen und seine Spur hatte sich verloren.  
  
Und Black? Sein Brief klang, als sei er sich wirklich bewusst, dass er es nicht erwarten würde können, das Harry ihn gleich nahe an sich heranließ...  
  
Was machten *28 Jahre* Azkaban mit einem Menschen?   
  
Harry schauderte wieder und zog seine Robe enger um sich, fühlte sich auf einmal kalt. Voldemort hatte auch Dementoren benutzt um ihn zu quälen.   
  
Er hatte wieder und wieder mit anhören müssen, wie seine Eltern starben.  
  
Was hatte Black gehört?  
  
*28 Jahre*  
  
Diese Zahl ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
Und er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde Black schreiben, und ihm eine Brieffreundschaft anbieten - nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Keine persönlichen Treffen, keine Versprechungen...   
  
Er nahm ein Blatt Pergament und begann zu schreiben:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hallo Sirius,  
  
ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich Dich ansprechen soll, doch da Du mich duzt, werde ich es mit Dir ebenso halten.  
  
Dein Brief hat mich sehr überrascht.   
  
Es gibt nicht mehr viele, die mir schreiben - außer Journalisten, die mir Angebote machen und Anfragen stellen, die ich ausschlagen muss.  
  
Ja, ich habe natürlich den Prozess verfolgt, und wäre wohl auch persönlich erschienen, wenn es nicht Umstände gäbe, die mein Erscheinen in der Öffentlichkeit unmöglich machen.  
  
Du bittest mich um Verzeihung.  
  
Seitdem ich von Deiner Unschuld erfuhr, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich wohl reagieren würde, wenn wir uns eines Tages gegenüberstehen.  
  
Da Du ja lange Zeit nicht viel ... Kontakte... hattest, weiß ich nicht, wieviel Du von meinem Leben weißt, doch ich kann Dir versichern, dass auch ich nicht ohne Schuldgefühle lebe.  
  
Es hat keinen Sinn,, sich damit wahnsinnig zu machen. Jeder Mensch begeht Irrtümer, und diese können gravierende Auswirkungen haben... Auch meine Fehler hatten das teilweise.   
  
Sei Dir also gewiss, dass ich Dir niemals nachtragen könnte, dass Du meinen Vater überzeugtest, Pettygrew zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen.   
  
Du konntest es nicht wissen, genauso wenig wie ich wissen konnte, dass ich durch etwas, was ich damals als nur fair empfand, einen meiner Mitschüler in seinen Tod führen würde.  
  
Ganz ehrlich weiß ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, wenn Du schreibst, Du hättest ebenfalls ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Du mich hättest großziehen sollen und es nicht getan hast.  
  
Ich habe mir natürlich als Kind immer gewünscht, jemand würde mich aus der mehr als nur lieblosen Umgebung herausholen, in der ich aufwuchs. Doch Du konntest es nicht.  
  
Dumbledore hätte es gekonnt, und selbst wenn ich heute seine Beweggründe nachvollziehen kann, das nicht zu tun, glaube ich doch, dass er, wenn er das volle Ausmaß dessen, was es für mich bedeutete, mit Vernon Dursley in einem Haus zu leben, auch nur geahnt hätte, dort herausholen hätte müssen.'  
  
Harry machte eine Pause und presste die Augen zusammen. Es tat so weh, das zu schreiben. Es kam alles wieder hoch....  
  
Dann raffte er sich auf und schrieb weiter  
  
'Du hast Recht, nachträglich kann man das nicht wieder gut machen. Doch ich bin erwachsen und ich habe überlebt.   
  
Das alleine ist ein Grund, Dumbledore zu verzeihen, was er nicht getan hat, denn als Feind Nummer 1 auf Voldemorts Liste hätte ich wohl kaum überlebt, hätte mich der Direktor in ein simples Waisenhaus gebracht.  
  
Und das bringt mich direkt zurück zu Dir. Wie könnte ich Dir nachtragen, was nicht in Deiner Kontrolle lag?  
  
Wenn ich auch weiß, dass es nicht reicht, dass nichts so ein Schuldgefühl so einfach verschwinden lässt, so möchte ich Dir doch ausdrücklich sagen, dass ich Dir verzeihe, wo es eigentlich nichts zu verzeihen gibt.  
  
In den letzten Jahren habe ich mich etwas... zurückgezogen. Ich gehe kaum noch aus, und treffe mich nur selten mit anderen Menschen.  
  
Wenn es Dir recht ist, würde ich gerne mit Dir im brieflichen Kontakt bleiben. Vielleicht könnte man sich so ein wenig näher kennenlernen.  
  
Und Du hast in einem Punkt Recht: da ich Dich niemals als meinen Patenonkel kennengelernt habe, ist es mir jetzt auch unmöglich, wirklich zu begreifen, was das für mich für eine Bedeutung haben sollte, außer der, dass Du meinen Eltern offensichtlich viel bedeutet und ihr Vertrauen genossen hast.  
  
Ich möchte Dich gerne als Freund meiner Eltern kennenlernen, vielleicht sogar eine Freundschaft aufbauen, aber ein Ersatzvater... Nein, die Zeit, in der ich den gebraucht hätte, ist lange vorbei, und ich könnte heute nicht mehr damit umgehen, sollte jemand versuchen, diese Rolle zu erfüllen.   
  
Das Nächste zu einem Vater, das ich jemals hatte, war Dumbledore, und selbst dieser war, durch das, was mir damals als seine Weigerung, das Offensichtliche zu sehen , erschien, zu distanziert, um wirkliche Nähe aufkommen zu lassen.  
  
Wenn ich Dich kennenlernen soll, dann als einen Freund, nicht als einen Vaterersatz, darin sind wir uns wohl einig.'  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern setzte er noch hinzu:  
  
'Gewisse Erfahrungen in meiner Vergangenheit haben dazu geführt, dass ich mich in Gegenwart anderer nicht mehr wohl fühle. Ich hoffe also auf Dein Verständnis dafür, wenn sich unser Kontakt zunächst einmal auf einen schriftlichen beschränkt.  
  
Dein  
  
Harry Potter  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius Black atmete tief durch. Er hatte den Brief wieder und wieder durchgelesen, jedes Wort aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm.   
  
Es waren die ersten Worte, die Harry jemals an ihn direkt gerichtet hatte - er hatte ihm einmal Glückwünsche überbringen lassen von einer jungen Frau, die an jedem seiner Verhandlungstage im Zuschauerraum gesessen hatte, und die sich ihm als eine Freundin Harrys vorgestellt hatt, aber niemals zuvor hatte er wirklich etwas von Harry direkt an ihn gerichtetes in den Händen gehalten.  
  
Sein Patensohn.... nein, Harry hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht in diesen Bahnen von ihm denken sollte... *Harry* schien zu vertehen, klang viel zu weise für sein Alter.  
  
Er hörte sich an wie ein alter Mann, der Brief, den er hier in den Händen hielt, sprach von einer Lebenserfahrung, aber auch einer Verletztheit, die er bei einem 150 Jahre alten Zauberer wie Dumbledore erwartet hätte, aber nicht vom 29 Jahre alten Sohn seines Freundes.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, was die junge Frau, die ihm Harrys Grüße überbracht hatte, zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich nach Harrys Befinden erkundigt, und sie hatte gezögert, ihn prüfend angesehen, als ob abwägend, was sie ihm sagen konnte; um dann zu sagen: ‚Harry... hat viel hinter sich. Zu sagen, dass es ihm gut geht... Es wäre Augenwischerei. Aber es geht ihm so gut wie es unter den Umständen möglich ist....'  
  
Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und sie fragend angesehen. Da gab es etwas, was sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte, doch Sirius hatte es in ihrem Blick sehen können.  
  
Dann hatte er langsam genickt und sie hatte ihn angelächelt um sich kurze Zeit später zu verabschieden.  
  
Doch er hatte oft an diese seltsame Begegnung gedacht. Wer war diese Frau, war sie Harrys Freundin, seine Geliebte? Natürlich kannte er ihr Gesicht, sogar ihren Namen, aus den Zeitungen., wusste, dass sie eine ehemalige Mitschülerin Harrys war - doch wieviel von den Berichten entsprach der Wahrheit?   
  
Und... was genau hatte sie gemeint mit ‚unter den Umständen?'  
  
Er hatte versucht, so viel wie möglich über seinen Patensohn herauszubekommen.   
  
Er hatte seine ehemaligen Lehrer gefragt, sogar mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind Severus Snape hatte er Kontakt aufgenommen, um festzustellen, was genau es war, was mit Harry geschehen war.  
  
Er war auf eine Mauer des Schweigens gestoßen.  
  
Niemand schien darüber sprechen zu wollen, alle schienen es am Liebsten vergessen zu wollen. Was ‚es' war, das konnte Sirius nur erahnen.  
  
Es war allgemein bekannt, das Harry eine harte, lieblose Kindheit gehabt hatte. Ebenso war jedem bekannt, dass er nahezu in jedem seiner Schuljahre die eine oder andere Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord gehabt hatte.  
  
Und das er jahrelang als Auror gearbeitet hatte, und zusätzlich für den Orden des Phoenix auf Missionen gegen seinen Erzfeind gegangen war - bis er dann, scheinbar von einem auf den anderen Tag, alles stehen- und liegengelassen hatte um sich ins Privatleben zurückzuziehen.  
  
Und seitdem, wilde Spekulationen in allen Zeitungen, die von lächerlichen Meldungen wie ‚Harry Potter - Playboy und Spieler' bis zu ernsthaft bösartigen Angriffen wie ‚Harry Potter - der neue Dunkle Lord' reichten.  
  
Die Öffentlichkeit hatte es ihrer Galleonsfigur nicht verziehen, das er sie, wie sie es sahen, im Stich gelassen hatte.  
  
All das hatte in den Zeitungen gestanden, doch viel mehr hatte er nicht herausfinden können.  
  
Das Einzige, das er wirklich festgestellt hatte, war, das niemand den ‚Jungen-der-lebte' wirklich zu kennen schien.  
  
Sirius seufzte.  
  
Er konnte schon froh sein, dass Harry Potter seinen Brief überhaupt beantwortet hatte, und es war offensichtlich, dass es Harry ziemlich schwer fiel, über Dinge, die seine Vergangenheit betrafen, zu sprechen.  
  
Nun, da waren sie schon zu zweit, doch Sirius war gefangen in der Vergangenheit, er konnte nicht einfach die letzten 28 Jahre überspringen und in der Gegenwart leben.   
  
Erst musste er die wenigen Fäden aufnehmen, die eine Brücke über diesen Zeitraum bilden würden.   
  
Und einer dieser Fäden konnte es sein, eine Freundschaft mit Harry Potter aufzubauen.  
  
Er würde ihm sofort antworten. 


End file.
